Mira's Scavenger Hunt
by NaluAngel
Summary: Mira has just made a scavenger hunt for the couples of FT. What seemed harmless is now nowhere near that. The winners get a surprise while the losers get their pictures in magazine, not just any picture though! Couple list inside,Fluff, Plz R&R also OOCness
1. Chapter 1: Teams

_**Author's Note**_

What up peeps this is Angel-San here with amother fanfic! Anyway we all know I'm too awesome to own FT. I also apologize for any spelling errors and any chapters that are super short. Anyway if you read the summary pretty much summarized. So ya enjoy;P Plz R&R!

**Lucy's POV**

Wonder what's waiting for me at the guild.

"Lucy-San becareful you could fall!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine! Hey Plue, do you think Mira is planing something. Wonder why she wanted the entire guild there today.

**Flashback**

_"Mira can I take this job?"_

_"Nope!" Mira sounded really cheerful._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's a surprise Master and I prepared. Everyone participating."_

_"Oh..." Crap. Mira and Master's ideas are usually strange._

_"Sorry Lucy, you'll just have to wait a while"_

_"That's fine!"_

**End of Flashback**_  
_

"Puunnn~"

"Well I'm here Plue, wish me luck I feel like I need it."

"Punnn~" Ok Lucy, inhale-exhale. Here we go.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hey Lucy, you excited for today!"

"What exactly is today?"

"A surprise!" I swear I saw a develish-grin on that women.

I was going to continue talking when, I was interrupted by a pink-haired dragon slayer. "Hey Luce, what's up?"

"Go bother Gray not me."

"But Erza is here. She'll murder me."

"Fine. What do you want?" He was about to reply when Master stood on the counter. He instantly had all the attention.

"Alright everyone, this year we are going to do a scavenger hunt. It continuously goes one for one week. You will each be parried up with one other person. Only 16 people are participating. All right Mira pick out the teams." Mira reachec into a bowl and pulled out 16 pieces and read them in the order they came.

Erza and Jellal

Happy and Charla

Lisanna and Laxus

Gray and Juvia

Elfman and Evergreen

Wendy and Romeo

Levy and Gajeel

Natsu and Lucy

Mira obvisoly rigged the damn thing.

"Mira did you rigg the thing!" Gajeel shouted

"I bet she did!" Elfman roared

"What are talking about?" She did that smile again. I shivered. She isn't done with us yet.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Find 3 things a day. By the last day the team with the most points gets a surprise."

"What about the losers?" I was so afraid to ask. Mira and Master both smirked. Crap, now we are in deep water.

"The losing team..."

"Has to kiss eatch other on the lips, for Sorccer Weekly." There's the supirse. Yay.

"What!" we all shouted

"Yep that's punishment."

"That's not punishment, that's toreture!" Erza screamed

"Kissing my Gray-Sama infront of magazine!" I kinda just blanked out. I mean kissing Natsu in front of a magazine. Hmmmmm. I wonder. Bad Lucy! Very Bad!

"So when's this hunt start? The faster we win the better." Laxus spoke.

"Glad you asked. It starts tomorrow at noon."


	2. Chapter 2: The hunt begins

**Author's Note**

Thank you guys for all the reviews! Quick question should I just delete the story "the cold truth" Also I will at least try to post 2 a week with this story! Also please tell me how you feel about the story in the review. I also wanted to apolgize for my frocking i-Pod for breaking otherwise the story would have been up sooner! Enough of my Ranting! Enjoy!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Crap I overslept! Lucy is going to kill me! Then I'll kill Happy for not waking me up!

"Natsu, I'm going to kill you!" oh shit.

"Oh-h, hey there Lucy. How are you?"

"Don't hey Lucy me, Natsu did you oversleep?"

"Pffffttt. No why would you think that?" she points out my pants are backwards, my vest is inside out and my hair was messier than usual.

"Shit." I whispered

"I heard you. Now come on before it's noon."

"Your right."

* * *

"Hey flame for brains is opposite day or something!" Crap I forgot to switch my clothes around.

"Whose the ice princess that strips every day!"

"You wanna go fire freak!"

"Ya, talking underwear!" next thing I know me and ice freak are on the ground looking up at 2 people

"Will you 2 shut up people are trying to think here!" I heard Erza scream

"This is gonna be a long week." Lucy said. Lucy grabbed my hand pulled me up. Juvia did the same for stripper.

"Natsu if Erza is going to be here all week that means no fighting with Gray." Lucy whispered in my ear. Damnit! She's right. I don't want to kiss Lucy infront of a magazine . I mean I've wanted to tell her how I feel, but not in a magazine. I looked over a Gray. I think Juvia told him the same thing becaused he looked a little pissed off. I snickered.

"Is everyone ready for the 3 things that are hidden for today."

"Aye!" we all said

"OK! First I've hidden a blue rose that has the guild insignia on it, a silver ring painted gold with a pinkish stone on it. Finally a wrveryn scale with the guild insignia. Now for rules: there is magic, you can fight with a team and you can't take from others unless you fight for the item. They will be hidden in town and the forest."

"You guys ready?"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

_Natsu and Lucy_

**Lucy's POV**

Ughh. Everyone already left. They left me and Juvia to deal with this mess! Natsu and Gray keep staring at each other like the like the each other. Hey develish idea time! Juvia can help me.

"Juvia come here I have something I want to tell you!"

"O-okay." she said dropping Gray's arm in the process. I whispered the plan so that even Natsu couldn't hear.

"You sure it will work?"

"Totally."

"Alright let's do this. Gray loves Natsu!" Juvia shouted.

"Natsu loves Gray!" I shouted.

"I wonder who likes the other one the most!"

"My money is on Gray-Sama. He would totally make the first move!" The boys now we hearing what we were saying. They were both blushing and with each word they each separated. We kept going til they reached our sides. I grabbed Natsu and shouted.

"Yay, Juvia go and run-off with Gray before Natsu confesses to him!" Juvia giggled and ran off with Gray in tow.

"What The Hell Was That! You made me sound gay! And not the happy kind!"

"Oh come on Natsu I was playing with you! Come one you don't want to get last place on the first day do you?"That totally jump strated Natsu. He ran- of to the forest with me behind him. Typical Natsu. Then I realized during the entire talk I never let go of Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl's Feelins

**Author's Note**

Sorry this was late! Guys this one was kinda rushed I promise the next one will be better. Everyone you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your support! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own fairy tail! I do own the amazing this romantic comedy! Also people I need help deciding whose going to lose! It's not going to be Natsu&Lucy, but every couple will kiss on the lips by the time this fanfic is over( my favorites will happen more then once or will be super Romantic) I will try to update every WEDNESDAY and sometimes SUNDAY. Mira and Freed were going to be a couple it's just the fact that Mira kinda hid everything so ya! Please PM if u want! I'm ranting again, ENJOY!

* * *

Happy and Charla

**Charla's POV**

"Want some fish, Charla?"

"Happy, I thought we were passed this stage."

"I just like giving you a fish." He can be just as childish as Natsu sometimes. I hope Wendy is doing fine.

"Don't worry about Wendy, she's with Romeo. She'll be fine. So will you cause I'm here." I turned away to hide my blush.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy

**Levy's POV**

Gajeel and me are looking for the ring. Why? I have no idea I mean why don't we go sreach for the rose or the scale. Well his answer the rings the one most people wouldn't go after. So now he's going into every shop repeating " Hey have you seen a ring that's painted gold with a pink stone on it my girlfriend here lost it." Dumb man always playing with my feelings. Ughh! I'm not sure if I hate him or like him! Feelings are stupid! I kicked a can.

"Oi, pipsqueak! Don't worry we'll find that ring." Ughh. His almost as dense as Natsu! He always plays with my feelings! Why can't he just be nice to me for once! Hey, the can I kicked over had something in it. It's sprakiling!

"Hey Gajeel!"

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen

**Ever's POV**

"To find something is Man!" I felt a vein pop out of my head. Is that all he ever talks about, being a man!

"Will you shut up about that already!" Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall."Can't you just shut up about being a man for five whole minutes! God!"

"Are you jealous because your not a man!"

"Hell No!" Again I'm talking to a brick wall. He's cute and all, he'd be the perfect man if he didn't-

"Fine come on let's find something...Like a Man would!" do that most of the time. Hey, there's Gray and Juvia!

"Elfman, shut up!Maybe we can spy on these two." Elfman ran over here and finally stoped talking about Man.

* * *

Gray and Juvia

**Juvia's POV**

"You should have seen how red your face was Gray-Sama! It was hilarious!" he's face was redder now.

"Shut up! Let's just head to the forest and find the rose!" Man! I heard someone scream in the distance.

"Team E should be quiet."

"Your right . Come on Juvia let's go a little faster." we started to run when I tripped over a wyvern scale.

* * *

Romeo & Wendy

**Wendy's POV**

Romeo hasn't talked to me. Does he hate me or something? Ughh, if Lucy-San was here she would reassure me. I can't explain it, but I feel weird around Romeo. My cheeks always feel hot and flushed everytime he grabs my arm to drag me around in search of the items. What is this strange feeling? I never can tell.

"Romeo-Kun what are we looking for?"

"The wyvern scale." he said clutching my hand as we entered the dark part of the forest.

* * *

Laxus and Lisanna

**Lisanna's POV**

Why did Mira-nee pair me with Laxus? I mean his bright blond hair is great to stare at, same as his big hypnotizing eyes and- Wait Lis. You like Natsu or do you? Are you falling for Laxus?! Is that such a bad thing? Maybe liking him won't be terrible.

"Hey Lisanna are you alright?"

"Yeesssssssssss." I said dreamily.

"Ughh... Dreaming about Natsu again are we?" Oh crap.

"you know me so well!" I said a little to loudly.

"Ugh-huh." He probably new I was lying. I just feel so flustered around him. I saw a little pink sparkle stone at Levy's feet.

* * *

Erza and Jellal

**Erza's POV**

What is Jellal thinking? He made me leave just when I was about to kick their asses too. Poor Lucy and Juvia they'll barely get any where with the retards that they have. When we get back there I'll punish them depending on their performance.

"Erza."

"W-what Jellal?" crap, I stutterd. I can't believe it. I don't usually stutter.

"Are you usually more focused?" oh my god, why am I not focusing? What's my problem? I feel strange.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy

**Lucy's POV**

His grasp on my hand is tight, my cheeks feel heated, and he's not looking at me. I know my feelings for him, but I really can't believe them. Have I really fallen for this dense, fire-eating, pink-haired man. I hate my feelings.

"Hey Luce!"

"Ya Natsu?"

"Where do you think we should look?"

"Let's look for the rose near the river."

"Alright."

"Natsu, why are you carrying me?" We had changed from holding hands to bridal style. I think I saw him blush.

"We'll get there faster if I carried you." Was all he said looking away from me trying to hide his blush. My cheeks were very red as I rested my head on Natsu's chest, on our way to the river.

* * *

How was it? Review please! And thanks for reading! I apologies for the crappy begging ones! ;P


	4. Chapter 4:Confessions

*DISCLAIMER:I don't own FT(wish I did though, I'd be rich!)

Thanks to everyone who supports me! You all get free FT items (throws random FT items.) Hope you enjoy today's story!~there's a surprise in this one~:)it's a great surprise, for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Gray and Juvia

**Juvia's POV**

Ow! That hurt!

"Juvia are you okay?"I felt my face heat up a bit. Gray-Sama was looking me straight in the eye.

"Juvia is fine."

"Thank goodness I was worried for a sec."Now my face feels like its on fire! There are sparkles around Gray-Sama. He is super handsome. Eppppp! Now I'm all squirmy!

"Juvia what are you doing?"

"I'm -"

"FairyMachineGun:Leprechaun!"

"Beast Arm:Iron Bull!" I saw sparkling dust around me and saw a fist meet Gray-Sama's stomach. Later I know I'm blasted into the sky.

"Ice make: Lance!" If Gray-sama is fighting then so am I!

"Water Slicer!" Direct hit! Evergreen is on the ground. I run over to the scale. I grab it and run away. I'm sorry Gray-Sama! I look at the scale and stop. I start running back to my Gray-Sama.

"Water Jigsaw!"

"Juvia take the scale and get out of here!"

"No! I'm staying by your side!"

"FairyBomb:Gremlin!"

"I'll take that scale now." Gray gets up and starts chasing them. I stop him.

"Juvia move out of the way!"

"No Gray-Sama!"

"But they're getting away!"

"So?"

"We need that to win!"

"No, we don't."

"It's one of the items we have to find!"

"The item we have to find is a wyvern scale with a guild insignia on it."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy

**Natsu's POV**

It feels so right. Holding on to Lucy. I want to call her mine. I know everyone thinks I'm dense. And maybe I am, but I do know what feelings are. I've never been able to explain how I feel around Lucy. I always feel like I have to protect her, be by her, talk to her, share things with her. I didnt even feel this way around Lis. I could never know my feelings for Lucy, until Mira explained to me what love feels like. I know my feelings now. I just don't know how to tell her. The sun is starting to set. Lucy feel asleep in my arms. She looks peaceful. Almost as beautiful when we smile. Her smile is one of the best smiles the world has ever known.

"Natsu." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Weirdo." I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled that bright smile of hers. The one I loved to see. When we arrived at the riverbank, I set her down gently under a tree.

"I love you Luce." I mumbled under my breath and kissed her forehead again. Just how can I tell you that. How can I make you mine. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"The scale it didn't have the guid insignia on it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier." Gray-Sama finally sat down. "So team E has a plain wyvern scale?"

"Yep!"

"And they don't know that?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright we still don't have anything."

"Ummm. Gray-Sama."

"Ya Juvia?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something." I said sitting right infront of him. I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"What is it?" he looked concerned.

"Gray-Sama I have wanted to say this to you for a long time, so here it is. I love you Gray-Sama!" My face felt like lava. I looked at Gray-Sama. His face was all red.

"I will love you till the end of the world."

"J-Juvia." he whispered.

"Yes Gray-Sama?" I was worried.

"I love you too." he whispered. My heart skipped a beat. "I used to think of you as an annoying stalker, but I guess you just grew on me. I guess when your not around something is missing."

"Gray-Sama." I was crying tears of joy. He hugged me.

"I don't ever want to let you go."

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen

**Ever's POV**

"I can't believe she gave us the scale so easy!"

"She realized that we were MAN!" Oh crap here he goes again. I looked over the scale. I stopped in my tracks.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"This is a plain scale. Damn it!" I threw the scale on the ground. Cruse them! I hate them so much right now!

* * *

"G-Gray-Sama!" I was crying in his arms. Gray-Sama said he loved me. I was so happy. Then he pushed me away, so that I was face to face with him. He moved close to my face. I understood and closed my eyes and wiped away my tears. I leaned into his kiss. I felt his lips touch mine. It felt as if the whole world just stopped. It will always be my one of my favorite memories. This will be the day I had my first kiss, by my first love.

* * *

I woke up to find Lucy missing from my side. I was frantically looking all over. Until I saw a note with her initials on it. By now only half of the sun hasn't set yet.

* * *

How was it? Was it better then the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you guys had fun reading it! Please review! Until next chappy! ^~^


	5. Chapter 5:Storm

~_Disclaimer: I_ **don't own** FT!_ although it would be cool to.~_

_Here you guys go! New chappy! 2 Quick things to say, are probably going to be later then usually, because my friend got me obsessed with another anime called Rave Master! 2.I'm not going to do gray and Juvia for like the next 3 chapters. It's not that I hate them it's just so annoying to have to type "Gray-Sama" everytime Juvia talks. Anyway this story is going to become an OOC story. You can't blame me because it's kinda hard to write a Nalu story without OOCness(any fairy tail romance is kinda hard). Thank you everyone for making this a successful story! I promise when I'm done with Rave Master that I'll post many chapters!_

* * *

Levy and Gajeel

**GAJEEL's POV**

"What's wrong pipsqueak?"The piete blue-haired Mage had just called for me. I ran over and looked at what she was holding. It was a gold ring with a pink thing on top. I ran a little faster.

"I found the-" I covered her mouth. Did she want everyone know we had the ring. While I was thinking, she bit my hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for keeping your hand on my mouth to long! Why did you cover it in the first place?"

"Moron!" She flinched a little bit. I felt I little guilty, but continued yelling at her. "Do you want everyone to know we have the-" This time a warm, soft, gentle hand covered my mouth. I looked at Levy. She looked around then dragged me through town. First felt pissed, but then I swore I saw a piece Lissana's dress. I realized what was happening, then grabbed Levy, and traded places with her. I began to run faster.

"Let's head to the guild, that's the safe zone!" Levy shouted. Instead of responding I ran toward the guild. Then lighting struck the sky. I looked up and saw a storm was coming.

* * *

Erza and Jellal

**Erza's POV**

He was right. I wasnt focusing like I nomal do. When I'm near him I fell a little out of place.

"Let's just go search for something."

"Whatever you say Erza." Ugh! Why does he make me feel this way? Why does he make me so frustrated? Why do I feel different around him? Is it because I've seen what he was like before, because he's just different, or maybe I'm in... No! It can't be its not true! Why me? Why now? I stop. Jellal looks at me questionable of what I was doing.

"Uh.. Erza, are you okay?"My bangs were infront of my eyes.

"Just fine.." I said or at least tried to say normally. I felt a raindrop fall on my nose. I looked up and saw that we were in for one hell of a storm.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo

**Romeo's POV**

I don't know whats wrong with me. Every time I look at Wendy, I stare then when she looks at me I turn my head away from her. Ugh! Why does life do things like this to me? Does life hate me or something? I saw something shiny up ahead. It looked like a scale. I ran faster.

"What is it Romeo?" I just looked at Wendy then pointed to the shiny object up ahead. She realized what the hell I was pointing at and ran a little faster. When we reached the scale it had a black guild insignia on it. Me and Wendy both looked at each other. Her eyes were wide and were telling me we had found the item. I just smiled and grabbed the scale. As we were running, we heard thunder and saw lighting.

"Romeo, we better hurry before a storm breaks loose."

"Your right." I said as we ran faster towrad the guild.

* * *

Lissana and Laxus

**Lissana's POV**

There it sat. Right there at Levy's feet. The ring we were looking for. I ran towards Laxus who was staring up at the grey clouds in the sky. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. When he finally relizied I was there he gave me a questoining look.

"Gajeel and Levy found the ring," I said.

"You follow them." I stood there gaping at him.

"What?" was all I could say.

"Follow them." why? I was just about to ask him why. As if reading my mind. "Because the sky is looking strange and I want to see if I could figure it out."

"Alright. I'll go follow them." He came over and patted me on the head.

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog!" I pouted. He laughed then I left to go follow Gajeeln and Levy. I think Gajeel saw me, but I'm not sure. I deiced to stop following them. I ran to try and find Laxus, but he found me instead. He ran into me, then did the standered procedure. You know the "are you okay" and stuff like that. When we were standing he old me we had to go back to the guild.

"Why?"

"There is going to be a huge storm tonight. We have to hurry." And as if the sky wanted to prove his point I felt I rain drop fall on my head. Then we started running.

* * *

Happy and Charla

**Happy's POV**

Fish, Charla and FairyTail. The only things that were really ever in my mind. Usually they would each hold an equal place in my heart, but today Charla pretty much took all of my heart. Just being alone with her was exciting. I felt a rain drop fall on my head.

"It's raining. We should head back to the guild."

"Your right Happy. Plus I want to know if Wendy is okay."

"I want to know if Natsu is okay." I said as we flew to the guild. I couldn't explain it, but I had this feeling that Natsu and Lucy weren't at the guild, and won't be for the whole night.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy

**Natsu's POV**

****Where was she? The sky was dark, the sun could no longer be seen, and I could barely smell Lucy. I followed it around pretty much every inch of the river. I heard I scream. Lucy! I ran in the rain towards the river

* * *

_Did you guys like it? I promise to update at least on time next time, please don't get mad at me! Anyway hope to see you in the next chappy! ^~^_


	6. Chapter 6:Nalu

_YAY NEW CHAPPY^~^!Peeps this will be a very nalu chapter. If you don't like nalu then go sit in a hole until you do. Anyway seriously if you don't like nalu why are you reading this fanfiction? Also peeps pls do the poll on my profile. Enjoy today's chappy.(shall be a long one)^_^_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy

**LUCY'S POV**

It was so cold. I felt a loss of breath. I was trying to get to the top for air, but I couldn't. I was losing consciousnes and fast.

* * *

At the guild

**MIRA'S POV**

Where are they? It's starting to rain. Hard. They're the only ones who haven't shown up.

"Where's Natsu-nii?"

"And Lucy?" The once loud guild was deathly quite. Where are they? Were the looking for the rose? No, that couldn't be.

"Maybe there searching for the rose." Juvia suggested.

"No, this rain would stop them."Erza pointed out. Where are those two?

* * *

NaLu(team name *evil grin*)

**NATSU POV**

I could barely smell her. I heard her scream near the river. Where the hell is she? I look in the river. I see a golden sparkle at the bottom. It looked like the sparkle of Lucy's keys. Lucy! I take a deep breath and dive into the river. It's cold down here. God, how long had Lucy been in here. I doubt she could swim against this current. I barely can. I snatch Lucy up and pull her to the surface. I can't hear her heart beat. Crap! I preformed CPR. That didn't work. Ugh! What is the other- NO! I will not do that! Maybe I should. I mean it's to save Lucy.

* * *

At the guild

**Masters POV**

"Where do you think they are master?"

"Mira,"I sighed" Just between you and me I have know idea, but let's try to give everyone hope."

"Ok master." Now I'm left in my office all alone. Where are those brats? I'm little worried. It's dark and a terrible storm is going on. They could be in trouble.

* * *

Nalu

**LUCY'S POV**

I open my eyes and feel a hot breath on my face. Natsu had his eyes closed and he was leaning toward my face.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" my eyes almost popping out of my head. He looked at me then backed away blushing.

"Nothing!"

"Then what on earth was that a second a-*cough*"why does my throat hurt? Also why I'm I wet? The rose! I open my hand to see it red with blood, but the rose was still in tact.

"Lucy! What happened to your hand? How did you fall in the river?"

"First lets go to my house. I'm freezing."

"Alright I'll carry you again." Despite being cold I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm perfectly fine I can walk." I tried getting up, but my legs were stiff and I could barely move. I felt strong arms under me. I felt my face heat up. I was feeling a little sleepy. I began falling asleep, but I kept my self awake. Well at least tried. Natsu looked at me. Then took his hand to my head and pushed it towards his chest.

"Go to sleep."

"Natsu-"

"Lucy, you look as if you have risen from the dead."

"Hey!" he started laughing.

"Lucy, just-just go to sleep. It-It will be-be fine." he said during his laughter.

"Natsu,"*sigh* your such a Baka. I thought as I drifted to sleep(A/N she feel asleep in his arms again! *sigh* I really do enjoy Nalu!).

**NATSU'S POV**

Why does she have to fall in the river. Out of all the people in the world she is the one I would least to expect to fall into the river. She walks along the edge every day. Lucy your so difficult, but I guess that's one thing I like about you. Always speaking for your self, trying to do things on your own-

"Owwwww! Natsu watch where your walking! Now please open the door."

"Sure Luce."

"I said DOOR not Window!"

"Awww, it's easier though."

"What ever just please, please place me on the bed I want to see if I can walk."

"Hey Luce?" I said putting her down.

"What do you think is going on at the guild?" She froze.

"Oh crap! We have to deal with them later, I guess." Lucy took forever but she finally learned to walk again. She took a bath then came out of the bath with towel around her. She grabbed her pjs the changed. When I was done eating most of her food, she came out wearing a white t shirt and pink pants. Her face was a little red.

"Natsu, did you raid my fridge?" Oh crap.

"Nooooo."

"Liar*cough*!" Now she was having a coughing fit.

"Whatever Natsu I'm going to bed."

Lucy then crawled in to bed. You could physically see her shivering. I walked over and placed my hand on her forehead. It was extremely hot. It even felt hot to me. I got in to her comfortable bed.

"What are you d-d-doining?"

"Shhhh." I warped my arms around her. She snuggled deeper into the bed, and moved closer to me. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you Natsu." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Welcome Luce.

* * *

_I know this is like so OCC but deal with it. Okay what couple to focus on next. Please PM me with your ideas. Until the next chappy!^~^_

_(P. put the rose in a vase. Totally forgot to tells you!)_


	7. Chapter 7:Let's party!

_A/N:I don't own fairy tail! Here you guys go an early update. This is kinda short, but dealz with it. I have nothing important to say so ummm... Enjoyz!(I has amazing grammar)^~^_

* * *

Wendy's POV

The stairs are so loud. Erza, Gray, Mira, Levy, and Me decided to look for them at Lucy's apartment. Erza is in front and I'm in the back. Erza opened the door. Thinking we weren't going to see them, instead we see two bodies in the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt." I said my cheeks pink.

"Im going in for pictures!"

"Mira-San!" She crept toward the bed a camera in here hand. Levy, Erza, and Gray followed her, and I followed them.

"I didn't think Natsu had it in him." Gray whispered. Every one just nodded.

"I can't believe it till I see it." Levy supporting her Best Friend. I just walked quietly a little embarrassed.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I feel the stupid sun coming through the window. Ugh! Go away I'm still tired! I felt a strange warmth in my bed I really didn't care what was. Just that it was warm, and I was cold. I scooted closer into whatever it was. I thought I heard the door open. I was a little worried, but not enough to get up and check. I swore I heard footsteps. Guess not.

"I didn't think Natsu had it in him." Did I just hear Gray? Now something is messed up. Then I remembered last night. Crap! I'm to sore to move. I heard Levy say something, but I was really not caring at the moment.

"Lu-Chan!"

"Hi-hi Levy."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Uhhh..."

"Isn't obvious!" We all looked at Mira. Only this was the match making Mira we all knew and secretly hated. "Natsu confused!" Now they're shocked and staring at me. Natsu wake up before I kill you. Gray was just about to say some wise ass remark, when Natsu woke up. Good. Now I can kill him later. Erza was now in demon mode.

"What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu looked at me confused. I shrugged. We explain what happened last night. Mira had hearts in het eyes the entire time, Gray was making wise ass remarks, Levy looked a little relived, same for Wendy, and Erza just nodded at the end.

"That's the story, you guys happy now?"

"Yep."

"Now lets head to the guild to tell everyone we found you guys."

"Mira, you should have made us things people had to find for today's hunt."

"Your right! That would have been fun."

"Anyway Lucy?"

"Ya Natsu?"

"How did you fall into the river again?"

"I was trying to grab the rose. It blew out of a tree and landed on a lily pad." He made the 'o' face then we continued walking. When we reached the guild we told our story.

"I declare a rest from the hunt." The guild threw a party to celebrate like the usually do.

* * *

_A/N: So how do u like it so far. I swear we get back to the hunt in the next chappy. Hope this was a long enough break! I have had chapters about Nalu and Gruvia(one of the weirdest shipping names ever.) Pls PM with ideas for the next couple to happen! Anyway until the next chappy! ^~^_

_(P.s- The peoples who have found stuff so far is Natsu&Lucy, Gajeel&Levy, and Romeo&Wendy. Remember this!) _


	8. Chapter 8: Your Late!(again)

_Wow. Already to chapter 8. I truly thought you guys would hate this. Well any way New Chappy! Yay! Sorry if its late I've been busy. Also please review I love reading reviews! They remind me people actual read my stories. ^~^ Thank You for reading my story so far! I-I love you all for reading! I even fell asleep typing this, so I hope its good! Enough of my talking here's chapter 8! _

* * *

**Mira POV**

Yay! So far Gray & Juvia have kissed and Lucy & Natsu are a work in progress. Well I do believe its time to announce somethings.

**Lucy POV **

"Minna! I have somethings important to say!" Ugh! Where's Natsu he's late again! I swear he won't survive!

"Happy and Charala are out of the hunt!" Mira smiled. 'Eh!' How come they get a free pass like this? Mira the Demon. Totally understand the nickname now. She is a fricking match making demon!

"How come they're out?!" Elfman shouted.

"Ya! We would all like to know!" Laxus said.

"Oh, I just have a special job for them that's all!" Mira smiled, but not the happy bars maid smile. She smiled a devilish match maker smile. I felt pale and a chill run down my spine. By the looks of it everyone looked a little worried at her smile. "Anyway the items for today are a black cloak with a small tare in the right corner, a red vile of yellow paint, and a book titled 'Someways to know your in love!' " The guild was silent for a little bit. Wow Mira that book title is really, really subtle. Why not just put us in dark room and say cant come out until we confess to each other. Wouldn't that be easier. I totally had thoughts of telling her this but it probably would be better not to.

"Ready? Set? Go!" I was about to run when Mira called me over. "Where's Natsu?" I only shrugged. "Sorry Lucy, you can't start till Natsu shows up."

"Why?"

"Because he's your partner and team mate."

"Cant I just search for it myself! Please!"

"No, Lucy. Natsu wont be able to find you! Stay at the guild."

"Why can't I go home!"

"It will be easier to find you at the guild. Now stop arguing with me and stay put."

"Cant he just use his nose." I mumbled. Then Mira gave an evil smile.

"Oh sure he can. He can smell you all he wants."I felt my face heat up.

"I-I t-thi-nk I'll stay here."

"Good girl!" she adressed as if I was a pet or something. "Now if you excuse me I have exceeds to talk with." Natsu, I swear I will kill you if your more than an hour late!

**Happy POV**

Mira walked over to me and Charles. I know Mira wants to recruit us for the hunt. So I got myself prepared.

"Happy and Charla, I need you guys to be like my little spies and tell me what's going on with these." She handed us comminacation lacrimas.

"Who do you want us to spy on first?"

"Glad you asked! Happy your target is Gajeel and Levy." Darn! I was hopping to get Natsu and Lucy so I could tease them. "Charla your target is Jellal and Erza. Also Pantherlily will be watching Romeo and Wendy. You guys ready? Go!"

"Aye sir!" We all flew out to our targets.

**Natsu POV**

*Yawwn* I drank way too much last night. Ugh. What time is it? Holy Crap! I fell out of bed. It was 11:30 I was supposed to be at the guild 45 minutes ago! Lucy is going to kill me! How am I going to find her? Mira probably made her stay at the guild. I better hurry before she kills me!

/14 minute time skip/

**Lucy POV **

Natsu has less than one minute to get his lazy butt over here.

"LLLLUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY! Sorry I'm late what I miss?" Natsu ran up to me out of breath. He offically had ten seconds left, but I almost killed him right there and then.

"Mira! Can we leave now!?"

"Oh sure Lucy!"

"C'mon, I'll fill you in along the way."

"Alright, Let's go!" He smiled his goofy grin as we ran-off. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Pls take like a minute of you time to drop a review! It's not that hard. _DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! IF I DID THE PEOPLE WOULD BE STICK FIGURES CUZ I COULDNT DRAW TO SAVE MY OWN LIFE! S_orry if this chappy was short like I said Im busy! Than y__ou for reading! Until the next chappy! ^~^_


	9. Chapter 9:Spying little exceeds

_Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but this is like just a letter of apology to you guys. I've been real busy with stuff( like homework and watching Clannad), and every time I try to write my mind just goes blank. So please don't hate me, but my creative flow has slowed down. Just stick with me here as I get through this, ok? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! You happy lawyers! Now you can't sue me! Oh ya, enjoy today's sad excuse of a story. ^~ No, I can't even finish my smile face. Something is wrong with me!_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Ugh. Waiting for Natsu felt like forever. Why is he late all the time? Ok, mental note: Buy Natsu some alarm clocks when Mira is done playing matchmaker.

"Hey Luce."

"Hmm?"

"What are we looking for again?"

"Uhh... What do you want to look for?"

"Let's look for the book." He grinned. I froze. Natsu wanted to look for a book about ways to know your in love. What's wrong with this picture? Oh ya, everything!"Luce are you going to continue to stand there, or are we going to go look for the book."

"Alright let's go look for it." I can't believe I'm doing this. "Let's go check out a place with a lot of books like a store or something."

"Let's go!" His strong, warm hand grabbed my wrist, my cheeks were a light pink. People were whispering as we ran through town, but Natsu just kept looking back and grinning. I bet we look like couple. Ahhhhhhhh! Lucy what are you thinking! Isn't obvious, Natsu likes Lisanna. *sigh* Hope they'll be happy together.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

It's so sad. Gajeel and Levy late being boring. They aren't doing anything. I would have except them do something romantic, oh wait Gajeel is here. Never mind that thought. Hmmm. I know! I grabbed my communication lacrima and called Mira.

"Hey Happy, what's the dirt?"

"They are only searching for stuff! They won't do anything entertaining, I'm so bored! So I was wondering if you wanted me to do anything to make it more romantic."

"Ahh. My little matchmaker, great idea. So where are they?"

"They are in the forest, surrounded by lots tree roots. Do you think we can use them?"

"Welcome to the dark side, we have been expecting you." Mira said before she told me the plan.

"Alright, I'll get started. Bye-bye Mira."

"Good luck Happy!"

* * *

**Mira POV**

_/after appearing from a supply closest to secretly tell Happy the plans/_

"Hey Mira! What were you doing there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? You weren't playing matchmaker?"

"Nope!"

"But isn't that place you go to when you want to think about couples? We even nicknamed it the demon closet!"

"Haha, very funny Cana. Just wait till I set something up for you!"

"In a million years." *sigh* What she doesn't understand is that even with my skills,it will probably take that long to get her a boyfriend. That is the least of our problems though. I need more people together and soon! *Beep! Beep!* Better go check the 'demon closet' for the lacrima. Hehehehehehe!

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I feel like something is following us. All well, its probably a bird or something. I wonder what Mira did with the exceeds. She most likely has them being her little spies. Anyway, why did Mira have to make us do a stupid scavenger hunt? I really hate it when she goes into matchmaker mode. I don't get why is Mira so obsessed getting people together. Does she not think we can do it on our own? Is she trying to help us? Or is she doing out of pure joy? God you can never tell with her. I swear if she thinks she can get me to confess to Je-... I mean 'him' by doing this she has got another thing coming.

*SNAP*

"What was that?"

"It's fine, Erza. It's probably a squirrel or something. C'mon lets go look for the paint."

"I guess your right, let's go." I couldn't help but walk off. But before I left I thought I heard Mira squeal. Hmm. Wonder what that's about.

* * *

**Charla's POV**

"Shhh! Mira they might hear you!"

"I'm sorry! But I had the cutest image of them being a couple! It was so amazing!"

"Anyway, when do you want me to start the plan?"

"When you think it's time."

"Bye Mira."

"Bye Charla and good luck with the plan." Ugh, how I'm I supposed to find the right time! I'm really worried about Wendy. Maybe I'll check in with Pantherlily later. Hope Erza doesn't try to slaughter me when this is over. Well, I should probably go find them.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Me and Lucy checked out all the shops in town for that fucking book. We finally found it hidden inside another book called '10 amazing fire recipes' the fake cover was hand made. I picked it out. I thought it would actually have recipes but I guess not. Anyway Lucy opened the book and I began to read over her shoulder.

_ can't stay mad at the person for more then a minute or two. You actually have to try hard to stay angry at them._

_2. You'll reread their messages over and over again._

_3. You walk really, really slow when your with them._

_4. While thinking about them your heart beats faster and faster._

_5. By listening to their voice you smile for no reason._

_6. While looking at them it feels like the world around you disappears and you are the only ones left._

_7. They eventually become all you think about. _

_8. You get high just by their smell._

_9. You realize you smile when you think about them._

_10. You would do anything for them._

_11. There was only one person on your mind while you were reading this._

"..."

"..." I was thinking about one person during the time I was reading this. I was thinking of her. I looked over to see her cheeks bright red. I was wondering who she thought of.

" Hey Luce. Who did you think of?"

"N-no one special! Who were you thinking of?" I felt something weird come across my face.

"No one." I said quickly.

"Please Natsu tell me! I'll be your best friend!"

"You already are." Then she gave me puppy dog eyes that could melt anything. "Ok, I'll tell you."

"Yay!"

"It was ...ou" I mumbled

"Who?"

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"

"How about we say it at the same time, Natsu?"

"Alright on the count of three."

"1...2...…3"

"You!" we both said.

"Ehh! Natsu?"

"Luce?"

"Do you like me?" We said again usion.

* * *

_Sorry but I gotta be a jerk and stop here. The peak of Nalu is almost reached! I see kissing in near chapters! Jerza and Gale(Gavi,GaVey) are on their way! Also it took me like a whole week to become motivated enough and have enough free time to actually write this, so sorry again! I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you for reading. ^~^ Yay! Did my smiley face! Pls drop a review before you go! _


	10. Chapter 10: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_I DON'T OWN FT! Yay! We have made it up to 10 chapters! Never thought we'd get this far. Well hope you guys like it! ^~^ Also the rumors about FT ending on the 30 are not true! It's most likely taking a break! LIFE WILL CONTINUE! THANK GOD! IT'S JUST A TROLL! I really believe in this, so in the comments don't dis this, and destroy my happiness._

_**Side note**: Also I'm watching Death Note. Up to episode 15. Good so far!_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

A silence hung in the air. Why was he not answering the question? Well we both said the question at the same time. I'll ask him again. "Uhh... Natsu? D-do you l-like me?" No answer. I looked at him up and down to see his response. His eyes were covered by his bangs, and he had serious look on his face. It was so un-Natsu like. Guess he doesn't like me. Just like I thought. He likes Lisanna. Not that I hate her, I mean she is like a sister to me. I picked up the book and bought it from the store. As I was heading toward the door, I turned to see Natsu just standing there. *sigh* I walked back over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go back to the guild , Natsu." I put on a fake smile, masking my pain. We slowly started walking hand in hand. It felt good to hold his hand, but it hurt so much that he didn't like me. Why world? Why do I have to like my dense, pink haired, best friend? Just why?

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Uhh... Natsu? D-do you l-like me?" No, Luce. I don't. I think I... I love you. But I can't tell you yet. I'll wait till the perfect time. Luce I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't think I love anyone else but you. Please don't be sad. Finally please don't doubt my love for you. I need to tell her and soon.

"Let's go back to the guild, Natsu." I felt her gentle hand slip into mine. I looked up and saw a fake smile on a beautiful girl. Why was she trying to hide her pain from me. Her hand felt so right in my hand. We had begun to slowly walk. I wish we could stay like this forever. Luce... I wish... I knew how to say I love you.

* * *

**Happy's POV **

_"Gajeel and Levy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a little baby carriage." _I sang this song while getting Mira's plan setup. I had to place a bunch of rocks in a certain area. This is going to be so fun to watch! Oh look here they come now. Time to hide.

"Have you found it yet?"

"If I did I would have told you. Why are men so impatient?"

"What did you say shrimp?"

"I said-" Levy first tripped on a rock, then a tree root and finally fell on Gajeel. She fell in a way that her hands were on his chest, and their faces centimeters away. I looked at them and they were blushing.

"Watch w-where your falling shrimp!"

"S-sorry! I just sort of tripped. Guess I n-need to watch where I'm going."

"Can you please get off me."

"You have manners?"

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Alright already."

She was slowly getting up. Their faces are still red. I better hurry up with the plan. All they needed was a little push, so I dropped a small acorn on Levy's head, wich made her head go down enough that their lips touched for two seconds. They pulled back and looked at each other, then slowly moved closer again. This time Gajeel made the move. Well looks like my job here is done. I think I'll go find Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, then I tasted metal for a couple of seconds. I pulled back realizing what happened. We looked at each other in shock, then our bodies closed the space between us. Once again I tasted metal and felt a slight shock, but I liked it so I deepened the kiss. We pulled back again.

"Hey Gajeel, did you know..." I looked at him with bright eyes. I got close to his ear and said "I l-i-k-e you." I pulled away to see a smile plastered on his face.

"I think I like you too." He said going on for another kiss.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After a while Natsu stopped walking. I looked around. We had stopped walking in the middle of the bridge.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Luce... What am I to you?" He looked at me with inquisitive eyes. I was shocked. Why would he ask me this? Natsu moved closer to me. Our eyes were level with each others. His eyes were determined to get answer. "What am I to you?" He repeated. I knew we weren't leaving till he got an answer.

"Natsu," I sighed and closed my eyes. My cheeks bright red. "Your the person I lo-." I was taken back. I felt something on lips. I opened my eyes. I was so stunned at what I saw, I almost fainted. Natsu is kissing me on the lips. It's a dream come true. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

I found Natsu and Lucy talking to each other on the bridge. I hid in the nearest tree. I watched as Natsu leaned in as Lucy was talking. I nearly fell out of the tree when I saw what he did. I better call Mira and tell her the good news. I flew off somewhere Natsu couldn't here me, and started the call. I can't wait to tease them!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Yep. I did just kiss the girl I've liked for a while now, and it felt great. I wish this feeling lasts forever. I think I did it. I think Lucy knows my feelings for her now. Well at least I hope she does, I mean she did deepen the kiss after a minute. I really hope Mira doesn't find out about this. She'll turn it into something big, when really it's small. I just kissed the girl of my dreams and she kissed me back. That's all.

* * *

_So what do you think of this chapter? I know it had OOCness, but I got 2 kisses in there so be happy! Also I've never been kissed. So if my kissing scenes are kinda bad its because I really can't describe kissing at all. Thanks for reading!^~^_


	11. Chapter 11:Enter the closet

_Hi minna! I was just read my story all the way through, and I promise we will go look at the other couples soon! Also I need a new anime to watch so if you guys have any suggestions please tell me. _

_**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Does anyone else get tired of saying that?_

* * *

**Cana POV**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* That thing is getting really annoying. Mira left to go do something and now her stupid closet is ringing. It's ruining the peace and quite I have to drink . Which I finally have since Erza, Gray, and Natsu aren't here.

"I swear if that thing doesn't shut up-"

"Then why don't you go answer it." Huh? I looked over to see master sitting next to me, drinking of course.

"Master are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Uhh. Ok then..." Why do I have to answer the stupid thing. I opened the door. On the walls paper was taped. On the papers names were written and little kids drawn. I saw Lali, Jerza, Nalu, Gavey(Gavi), Elfever, Rowen and Gruvia. What do they mean? Seriously what is this place? I looked around the room again, there were hearts and plans everywhere. So this is what Mira does here. In the center of the room was a blinking sphere with Happy's image. I touched it and Happy appeared.

"Uhh hello?"

"Hi Cana. Is Mira there?"

"She's out."

"Darn. Can you pass a message onto her?"

"Sure whatever you want." I took a huge swig of booze.

"Tell her Nalu and Gavi are x ing."

"X ing?"

"Mira will understand."

"Whatever. Anything else?" I took another swig. What is he talking about? Nalu? Gavi?

"When she comes back have her call me."

"Ok-"

"Master I'm back!"

"How about you stay on. Mira is here now."

"Awww. I wanted to watch them though."

"Watch who?"

"Natsu and Lucy."

"Do what?"

"Nothing."

"Just stay on and I'll get Mira."

"Fine." He pouted. He looked he really wanted to watch something. Whatever not my problem. Again I took a swig.

"Hey Mira-!" I shouted half way out of the room, then I froze. I realized what Happy was talking about. Natsu + Lucy = Nalu. Gajeel + Levy = Gavi. Mira was making couple names! So when Happy said Nalu and Gavi x ing... I ran out of the demon closet.

"Mira! Mira! Mira! Natsu," I stopped to breath. I took another swig.

"What is it?" She looked at me concerned.

"Nalu and Gavi x ing." She looked at me with eyes as wide as the moon. I pointed to the closet. She had made a mad dash for it. A few seconds later I heard her scream. She came out with hearts in her eyes and she was writing stuff down. No doubt she was starting to plan a double wedding. I wonder if I can be a bridesmaids. I smirked. The match making demon strikes again.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

I've been thinking that Erza has been acting strange lately. She stutters sometimes, her face is red, and doesn't make eye contact. Is she in love with someone?

"Hey Erza."

"Hmm."

"Who do you like?" She froze. She just stood there trembling in her amour. She slightly turned her face towards me. I could see her cheeks competing with her hair in color.

"N-no o-one." She mumbled.

"Come on Erza. Everyone has someone they need to love-"

"Then who do you love?" She had turned into a demon in three seconds flat. I was taken back so much, that I fell on the ground. She stood towering over me like a giant. "Who. Do. You. Love." She said even more demon like then last time. "And I won't take no one for an answer." Just then a big gust of wind blew by and Erza's skirt flipped up enough for me to see her panties. The next thing I know I have a slight nosebleed, before Erza knocks me out.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Jellal is a fricking perv! Ugh! I think he even had a nosebleed. I swear sometimes! Take a deep breath Erza. It was technically my fault for scaring him to the ground anyway. But I wonder who he really does like.

*Moan*

"Jellal?"

"What is it demon puncher?" I felt I nerve pop out if my head.

"Want me to do it again?!"

"I was kidding!" He put his arms up in protection. Like that would help.

"Hurry up. We still have to find the paint."

"Alright, can you help me up?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We began walking around again. After I while I deiced to press the question again.

"Tell me who you love Jellal. Please." I looked over at him. He was looking off in the distant with his hands in his pockets, and he was slightly pinkish on the cheeks.

"Not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm going to show you."

"Show m-"

* * *

**Charla's POV**

I had watched it all happen from the branch of a near by tree. It was quite an interesting one. I'm surprised Jellal confessed first. Well better call Mira. I pulled out the lacrima and called Mira.

"Hey Mira."

"Hey Charla. How did the plan go?"

"I didn't have to use it. They did it on their own."

"Really!? Who confessed?"

"Jellal. It looks like their still lip locked."

"I'll start planing their wedding! How about you go help Lily with Wendy and Romeo?" She smiled.

"Sure. Bye and thanks Mira."

"Anything for one of my spies!" She giggled.

* * *

**Normal POV with Jellal and Erza**

The two stood there, near the river at high noon with the sun reflecting of the water. At first he had started then she deepened, returning his feelings. Only after five minuets did they stop to breath.

"So you love me."

"Yes. I have always loved you, since we first met." He leaned in close. Their noses now touching.

"Well it good that you love me, because I love you with all my heart." He just smiled as they became lip locked once again. They soon parted. The scarlet haired beauty turned her head toward the river bank she saw a glimmering red container of some kind. She turned to the blue haired man and pointed at the strange light. They whispered something and exchanged glances. When they got closer they discovered it was the thing they were looking for. The man grabbed it from its place and put it safely in his pocket. They walked slowly hand in hand toward the guild.

* * *

_So how did you guys like it? I kinda like this chapter. Anyway I promise other people will be used next time! Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!^~^ _

_-~-BYEZ-~-_


	12. Chapter 12: Whose in love now

_Hey minna! How's your day? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got grounded and I've been on chats, that's my excuse so umm ya. Anyway I have a question to ask you guys. I don't really now how important it is, but here it is: If you were a FT guild member where would your guild mark be, and what color would you choose? You can answer in the reviews or PM me! I'll tell you mine at the end. Have fun reading! ^~^ _

_**I DONT OWN THE AMAZING CREATION KNOWN AS FAIRY TAIL.**_

* * *

_Lucy POV_

We were still 'tongue tied' for about another 5 minutes before we heard giggling behind us. We both turned to see branches in a nearby tree moving.

"Whose there!?" I hit him, kinda hard. I don't really think he felt it though.

"Natsu! Do you think they're just gonna tells their name." Then the bushes moved again. It giggled louder.

"You llliiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkeeee each other." Happy came out of the tree. He looked below. "Come out you two." Around the tree came two figures. One tripped over a small rock.

* * *

Wendy POV

Happy found us wandering around the forest. He said he needed help finding Natsu-san. We went along with him to help him. He said he spotted them and he flew into a tree giggling. Romeo-kun and me hid behind the tree.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know, Wendy. Let's take a peak." As soon as we looked we instantly turned around, and looked at each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't peak next time." I nodded. I looked at Romeo-kun for a little bit. Then I heard Happy talking to them. I think he was telling us to come out. I tapped Romeo-kun.

"I think Happy said we can come out now." He nodded. We both stepped out and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, and I sorta...uh... tripped... over a small rock. I was prepared to hit the dirt floor.

* * *

Romeo POV

Wendy tripped. I had only a second to think of what to do. So I did what anyone my age would do. I tried to catch her. That was not my smartest plan. I ended up catching Wendy, BUT I fell to the ground with Wendy. When I fell she bounced a little and landed on my back.

"Ow!"

"Gomen!" Wendy said getting up and dusting herself off. "You aren't seriously injured?" She put a hand out to help me up.

"No. I'm fine." I took her hand and she pulled me up. I looked into her eyes for a little bit.

"Looks like..."

"Wendy and Romeo..."

"Liiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee each other!"

Nastu-nii and Happy are laughing their butts off, and Lucy was shaking her head at them. I looked back over at Wendy. She was blushing, but smiling at the scene before her. Man being a wizard sure is awesome!

"Hey. Do you guys want to walk back with us?" Lucy looked over to us.

"Did you guys find something?" Natsu-nii held up a handwritten book and did his toothy grin.

"Want to fight for it?" Natsu-nii said getting in a ready stance.

"That's okay Nastu-san, but we'd love to walk back with you guys." Wendy nudged me.

"Ya. We'd love to."

"Let's get going then!" Natsu-nii and Lucy started walking with Happy above them going on about the kiss. I looked over at Wendy. Then something strange happened. I had the urge to hold Wendy's hand. I slipped my hand into Wendy's and began walking. She looked over at me. I She smiled back. With our hands linked we followed the two love birds.

* * *

Pantherlily POV

"Hmph."

"What is it lily?" I turned around and looked at Charla.

"I think we don't have to play match maker." I pointed to the two walking hand in hand. Charla smiled. She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk we were in.

"She has always liked him. Even if she's to shy to say it." I only nodded. I understood how she felt and I bet so did Happy. Gajeel has liked Levy for quite some time now, he's just to stubborn to admit it. Lucy and Natsu I don't even know what to say there. "Hey Lily."

"Hmm."

"How about I stay with Wendy and you go find Gajeel."

"Fine with me." I started to fly off. "Bye Charla."

"Bye Lily." She flew after Wendy as I left to go find Gajeel.

* * *

Gray POV

Me and Juvia are walking around the park looking for any of the items. I was looking for things while she kinda just stared at me. I understand the fact that we are dating and all, but can't we just finish this stupid scavenger hunt already. I was getting tired of not being on a job. And even if me and Juvia are dating doesn't mean I want to kiss her in front of a magazine company. That would just be too embarrassing...

* * *

Natsu POV

Me and Lucy had eventually linked hands on the way to the guild. I was super happy at the moment. I could hear Happy talking with Romeo and Wendy. As they laughed together, I noticed something was a little off about both of them. They always seemed a lot happier near each other. I realized that was how I felt near Lucy. It looks like Romeo and Wendy are in love and they barely even know it.

After 10 more minutes of walking I ran into something hanging from a tree.

* * *

SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE A MONTH. I HAVE SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK. Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible. And my answer to the question I asked was I would want a silver FT mark. THANKS FOR READING!

Byez~


End file.
